Gemstones such as cubic zirconium and silicon carbide, commonly known as moissanite, have become more readily available and more indistinguishable from real diamonds. As a result, the market is flooded with moissanite, which is passed off as diamond. Advances in instruments and techniques are required to authenticate diamonds and prevent fraudulent and mistaken transactions, which may occur during production and receiving jewelry for sale or repair, particularly when the received jewelry is represented as incorporating diamonds. Additionally, the electrical conductivity of moissanite is often minute, thereby making it difficult to distinguish moissanite from diamond.